Weaslystuck
by potterstuck5678
Summary: Karkat and Terezi get transported to Harry Potter land and meets Harry and the Weaslys *karkat and terezi are together so there will be some karkat x terezi fluff* rated T for karkats mouth


**(AN: Okay so I am all like thinking about what would happen if homestuck met harry potter and since I ship Terezi with Karkat I am sticking them into the harry potter world so hope you like. I don't own homestuck or harry potter though it would be cool if I did.) **

Chapter 1:

Karkat and Terezi were at Karkat's hive making out while one of Karkat's romcom movies was playing in the background when all of a sudden the room started to spin. Karkat and Terezi broke lip contact and Karkat yelled "what the fuck is going on! I don't know" Terezi responded as they held each other.

**Karkat's pov:**

What the fuck is going on I thought. Terezi and I are spinning in a mother fucking whirl of color that used to be my fucking hive. Then suddenly the spinning stopped and I opened my eyes to find Terezi and myself out on a field with a house not too far away from where we are sitting. "The fuck is going on" I asked to my matesprit. "The fuck if I know" she replied. All of a sudden a fuckass with glasses, black messy hair and, green eyes popped out of no were and asked "Excuse me but who are you." I was about to tell him what is it to you but I decide to give the nooksucker a break and reply saying "Karkat Vantas" and I hear Terezi say her name right after I said mine.

**Harry's pov:**

These people Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope don't look exactly human with their grey skin and horns so I ask out of curiosity "Are you human" and the male one Karkat replies "Do we look like humans to you fuckass!" After I didn't respond he said "thought so" then the female one Terezi said "Where are we."

**Terezi's pov:**

"Where are we?" I ask**. ** The human replies with "Ottery St. Catchpole and by the way if you aren't human what species are you?" Karkles and I just stare at him for a second then Karkat says "We are trolls dumbass don't you see the horns." I burst out laughing and Karkat pecks me on the cheek while this human boy stares at us like we are insane. "We are from another planet and have no idea how we got here I say." The look of confusion leaves his face and he tells us to follow him "my name is Harry by the way" you heard the human say.

**Harrys Pov again:**

The two trolls and I walked into the burrow and everyone started at them in shock "Harry" asked Mrs. Weasly "who are your friends?" Well here goes nothing I thought as I said "The one with the turtle neck is Karkat and the one with the glasses is Terezi. They are trolls who came from another planet with no idea how they got here. We have to help them!" everyone one was in shock for a minute until Ginny said "How is this even possible? No clue." The trolls said together. Just then Terezi tripped over a big vase that was impossible to miss. Karkat caught her before she hit the ground. Ron started to laugh and said "How did you miss that vase are you blind or something."

**Karkat's pov again:**

My beautiful Terezi looked close to tears. On the other hand I am so pissed off I start yelling "SHE IS BLIND YOU FUCKASS. WHY DO YOU THINK SHE WEARS THE GLASSES ALL THE TIME?" The human who looked like the nooksuckers mother slapped the back of his head and then yelled "RONALD WEASLY HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSNICERE OF OTHER PEOPLES FEELINGS!" sorry mum you heard the boy mummer. "It's not me you owe an apology to" his mother said "I'm sorry Terezi and I'm sorry Karkat." We forgive you" Terezi and I say at the same time. The mother said "I Think greetings are in order I am Molly Weasly, Author Weasly, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny. Now" said Mrs. Weasly "sleeping arrangements what is your relationship like?" She asked "We are what I think you call dating is that what it's called here on Earth?" I reply. "Yes usually I don't let people who are dating sleep in the same room but we have no other choice." Music to my ears a whole nights to share with my crazy bitch. Then I heard Mrs. Weasly call "Dinner everyone."


End file.
